


Insufficient Skill

by scurvaliciousbay



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Blow Job, Chastity Belt, Consensual Sex, F/M, Fluffy, Light Dom/sub, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, chastity belt lock picking, lock picking practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scurvaliciousbay/pseuds/scurvaliciousbay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So rederiswrites on tumblr made a post wanting a warden to use a chastity belt lock to help Zevran improve his lock picking skills. So here that fic is. </p>
<p>Ilaya has noticed that Zev isn't exactly deft with locks, so she devises a rather clever way to help him improve. Shameless smut, fluffy. First time writing Zevran and Ilaya. Constructive comments welcome :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insufficient Skill

Smile seductive, hips swaying a bit more than necessary – the trap was laid. Ilaya moved confidently into her tent, her prey following her excitedly. Her smile turned devious, though not for the same reason as Zevran.

Before he could reach out and grab her ass as per usual, Ilaya let herself twist and fall onto the bed roll. He laughed freely before moving himself over her. He bent down and kissed her, his tongue dipping into her mouth quickly. He tasted like spice and stew and absolute sin, which was turning into her favorite flavor. She sucked on his tongue happily and he moved his hands under her tunic, palming her small breasts. A happy sigh escaped her and she almost forgot her purpose. Almost. Thankfully, Zevran proved to be exceptionally randy that night, grazing a hand down her stomach, dipping low…

“Mi amor…have you forgotten a piece of your armor?” He asked, sucking an earlobe into his mouth as his hand looked for latches to the metal piece.

“Zevran…” she began.

“What is this? I have not encountered this part of your armor before, what-

“Zevran, to unlock me tonight, you must unlock this first,” that sounded really bad and cheesy, but it was true.

They were not having sex unless he could unlock the chastity belt.

“Wh-what?” He laughed in surprise. His gold eyes flicked up to hers, confused, and she traced her finger down his tattoo.

“Vhenan, you need practice,” she softened her tone, not wanting to outright insult him. But it was true, Zevran was horrible with locks. He always deferred to her to deal with the locks and while she was practiced and skilled with them, he needed to know how to do it too. The worst part was that he was apparently sensitive about it. Leliana had once made one little comment about helping him when they got back to camp and he had gone on one of his little laughing “I’m a narcissist but not really because I actually think I’m a piece of shit” ramblings.

Ilaya had been tempted to just let it be – he was an amazing duelist, an even better lover (both physically and emotionally now that she had convinced him that emotions were in fact fine to have), nobody was great at everything. But then she had gotten her dominant hand broken and couldn’t pick even the simplest lock for four whole days. That meant not getting into potentially important rooms or chests filled with treasure. Ilaya may be Dalish, but she liked her sparkly treasures just as much as her flamboyant Antivan.

Zevran pulled away from her, rolling his eyes.

“Very funny, mi amor, haha! You got me, now unlock this thing so I can show you just how good I am at unlocking your release.” He leaned into her, fingers plucking at her nipples. She brushed his hand away and propped herself up on her arms.

“I’m serious, Zev. What if I am locked behind a door, knocked out, and you have to pick the lock to get me out? What if you get locked up and need to pick the door? What if there is a chest that could have beautiful scarves or spectacular jewels or –

“I get it, Ilaya.” He said tersely. She frowned at his glower. This was not what she had wanted, she had figured that this would be a lighter, more fun way to get him to practice. Plus sex as the reward! It was perfect…except that apparently it wasn’t.

“Ma vhenan, I didn’t mean to upset you.” She leaned up and kissed his cheek. Zevran exhaled and turned toward her.

“A box full of scarves?” He asked. She beamed up at him, giving a quick nod.

“Or jewels!” She exclaimed. His mouth quirked into a devious smirk before running a knuckle down the chastity belt.

“Or a place sweeter than heaven itself,” she wiggled her hips at him and he sighed in defeat. “Very well, hand me the tools.” She reached behind her and proffered her toolkit.

He set upon the lock with wary confidence. He moved the pick carefully, staring hard at the thing. It took him thirty minutes to unlock the thing, but his smile when they heard that tell-tale click was sooo worth it.

“Ha! Prepare yourself, woman!” He shouted happily before removing the belt and setting upon her.

**

The next day, she did her little dance again. Drawing him into her tent only for him to discover the belt again.

“Ah, this again, but I know how to deal with this lock now, you little minx,” he said happily, reaching for her tools. She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair, not saying a word.

“What…what is this? I know this lock! It is not that difficult.” He muttered frustrated when he found that the little movements that he discovered yesterday didn’t work. He looked up at her, gold eyes squinting.

“You replaced the lock,” he accused.

“Who? Me? Noooo,” she feinted innocence poorly.

“Hmmph, I will master this lock and then I will master you,” he declared. She smiled and leaned back as he once again set upon the lock with renewed determination.

It took him an hour this time, but he did it. He broke seven of her lockpicks but she never chastised him, never criticized his hands (Creators knew that he could do _so many other things_ with those hands). He had clearly learned from the other lock and he smiled deviously at the opening click.

He stripped her quickly and flipped her over onto her stomach.

“Zevran,” she gasped and he slapped her behind. She bit her lip on a moan, squirming underneath him.

“You have been bad, keeping me out like this,” he growled, palming her soft flesh.

“Yes, I have,” she gasped and he spanked her again. She cried out, wiggling in pleasure.

“Did I say you could speak?” For good measure he spanked her again before palming her sex.

“Dios, you are so wet. Good girl,” he pressed a kiss between her shoulder blades before propping her hips up. He thrust a finger into her and she squeaked, trying to hold back a moan. He smacked her bottom again and she gasped, fisting the bedroll beneath them.

“Do not hold your moans back,” he commanded and she whimpered as he resumed thrusting his finger into her small sheath. He moved his hand so that he was angled up, stroking her clit as he caressed her inner walls.

“Sa’lath,” she moaned, her head falling forward into the sheets as her pleasure built. Right before she was about to climax, Zevran stopped, quickly shucking his breeches.

Ilaya whimpered at his absence only to have him spank her again.

“Patience,” he chided lovingly before pulling her hips back to thrust his erection into her. Her gasp of pleasure turned quickly into a moan at feeling the familiar, deliciously sinful stretch of his length inside of her. His hand returned to her sex, massaging her clit relentlessly as he began to shallowly pump into her.

Her head lolled to the side, eyes shut as her orgasm seized her body. Her mouth hung open, letting out an obscene moan as her muscles convulsed around Zevran’s length.

Before her orgasm had even left her, Zevran slapped her ass again.

“Did I say you could come?” She cried at the pleasure racking her body, burying her face once more into the sheets. He tsked his tongue, “I told you to be patient.”

Zevran then widened his stance, grabbing a firm hold of her hips. He paused briefly before drawing his hips back, almost pulling out of her fully before thrusting quickly back in. He set a brutal pace, whipping his pelvis against her behind.

“Vhen-a-a-a-a-a-nnnn,” she cried at the onslaught of pleasure, trying not to come for him, trying to hold on, but Creators it was hard, just like him, pulsing inside her, stroking her just right with his cock and hand and –

“Come,” he commanded and she happily obliged. Her legs quivered as she fell into her release, shouting his name into the sheets. He allowed her orgasm to die down before withdrawing from her completely. He plopped down onto the bedroll, his aching, wet member still standing tall.

“Ilaya,” he growled, “suck me.” He commanded and she moaned. _Yes,_ she thought, quickly crawling over to him, sealing her mouth over his cock. She moaned as she tasted herself and him, licking and sucking at his smooth flesh. His hand tangled in her hair and encouraged her to take more and bob quicker and quicker until he was thrusting up into mouth, gasping for release. She gave a long suck, humming in happiness, lapping at his slit and he unraveled.

“Ilay-ah!” He stuttered as he jetted inside her mouth, “yes, take it, take it all.” He moaned as she swallowed his seed. She continued to suck him until he pulled her head away, guiding her up to his face. He kissed her sweetly on the nose before kissing her deeply on the mouth.

“Good girl,” he praised, pinching the end of her ear. Her nipples hardened immediately and he grinned.

“We’re not done,” he growled as they fell back to the bed roll.

**

The chastity belt went unused for a few days before she bought another new lock. This one was completely new and even more difficult than the last lock. She grinned evilly as she reconfigured the belt to this new lock.

Once more Zevran huffed in frustration before grabbing her tools and setting upon it quickly. His cockiness remained but it was overshadowed by determination and a great improvement in skill.

Over an hour later, the lock clicked and he removed the offending piece to find that she had stashed three silk scarves against her body. She wiggled, arching her brow suggestively at him.

“Beautiful scarves?” He asked.

“You wanna tie me up?”

He did.

**

The belt got more and more use after that. She would hide little items smushed against her body and he looked forward to seeing what little treasure she had hid that night.

One night held a new earring for him. Another night…Antivan ‘romantic oil’. That night he enlightened her to how sensitive her um, _behind_ could be. The next night, she stashed a horrible love poem she had written for him. She was proud of the rhyming of his name with ‘vhenan’ though.

And every night, he got better at unlocking it. Over an hour dwindled down to an hour, an hour shrank to forty five minutes, then thirty, then twenty, and before they knew it, he could unlock any lock in under five minutes. She was so proud. She kissed his face over and over and over again on that last lock.

“That was amazing, sa’lath!” She crooned, kissing random patterns against his skin. He laughed, wrapping her in his arms.

“Gracias, mi amor, I could not have done this without you,” he said, kissing her temple.

“Oh I’m sure you would’ve figured it out, you’re smart and _very_ good with your hands –

“Ilaya,” he interrupted, voice full of soft affection. She looked up at him, violet eyes up to gold and he took her hand.

“I could not have done _all of this_ without you,” he repeated. Her shoulders relaxed and she smiled lovingly up at him.

“I love you, Zevran,” and she did. She loved her pervy assassin so much.

“As I love you, Ilaya.” He kissed her softly…which quickly turned hot and heavy which then turned into love making because neither of them could remained sealed away from the other for long. And neither of them would have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment, leave kudos, etc. Any tips on writing smut or Zevran would be greatly appreciated :) <3


End file.
